There's a person beneath this shell
by Uchiha revenger
Summary: It's my first SaixHay fic so be nice. It's about when Hayner is beaten by some guys and Seifer comes to the rescue. Seifer gets to take care of Hayner until he's better. Sorry for the english I'm trying to improve. There will be yaoi scenes.
1. Offers and commitment

Hayner is walking in one of the alleys in Twilight Town after he won a struggle match agains some gang leader who challeching

Hayner is walking in one of the alleys in Twilight Town after he won a struggle match agains some gang leader who challeching him cause he had talked back when they picked on Pence the other day. He was proud that he couldprotect his frieds who looked up to Hayner who was one of the best struggler in Twilight Town. Pence and Ollete had walked hom together as they lived on the same street. Leaving Hayner behind, he had to walk home alone but he was used to it now when Roxas was gone. It wasn't often they all hung out like they used to now when Pence and Ollete had started dated. It was getting dark and Hayner though that he could take a shortcut so he wouldn't be home too late. But what Hayner didn't know was that in the alley the gangleader and his friends was waiting for him for their revenge.

"Oh is it you Hayner, what are you doing out here.. All alone..It's getting dark shouldn't you be home with your mommy? I bet she's worried sick about you"

One of the gangmembers stepped out of the dark behind Hayner and pinned him so he couldn't move.

"Wha what are you doing?! Let go you bastard!" Hayner tried to kick but nothing worked.

"Hold him tight I don't want him to get away this time. Your ass is mine now Hayner"

The leader took out his struggle bat and hit Hayner in the face several times. He didn't stop until the blood where flushing down Hayners mouth. Hayner tried not to cry out in pain as the struggle bat hit him again and again and again. The leader grined and took the backside of the struggle bat and started to hit Hayner in his right eye, Hayner scream out in pain as he felt a thick liquid was running down his cheek.

"This should teach you not to mess with our gang! You should have trown that struggle match when you had the chance!"

"You actually bealive I would have lose a match against you loosers?"

"Watch your mouth, you should be more nicer to people. And expecelly when youre.. Tied up so to say." His smirk grew wider and he called out a boys name

"Alexander, come here I need you to hold his hand for me.. This might hurt. Hahaha"

A boy stepped out and took Hayners arm and streched it out in the air. The pain stroke Hayner and he scream out so loud that one of the members had to cover his mouth. He had bent Hayners arm so it was displaced.

"You got enough? Or do you wan't me to hit you again you crybaby?!"

"Hahaha that's funny boss, Crack his other hand to!" One of them shouted

"Yeah I wanna hear his bones break boss!" Another one added.

There was footstep that grew louder and a husky voice ached in the alley.

"What the hell's going on here? Hu?."

Hayner looked up hoping it was somebody coming to rescue him but to Hayners big dissapointing it was no other than his death rival Seifer.

"Eh it's chicken wuss? What are y.." Seifer cut him self off when he saw what kind of state Hayner was in.

"Hahaha you finnaly got it to you Chicken wuss" Seifer bent over in laughter.

"Do you care to join us Seifer?" one of the gangmembers asked. Hoping to get Seifers aproval. Oh god oh god not Seifer, ano one else but Seifer, I though it couldn't get any worse! Hayner though. But to his suprise Seifer finnaly stoped laugh when the question was asked and a look that wasn't one of Seifers best once was replaced from the one before.

"No but what about if you would take your little friends and get the hell out of here. Because is I ever see you and your so called "gang" ever in my areas I swear nobody will look the same ever again" Was it the deadly silence that mady Hayner wonder if Seifer had stoped the time or was it that everybody was just in a chock and couldn't move?.

"Wha.. What do you mean? I aint taking this shit from you! You punk!Right guys?" One of the boys said quickly.

"Shut up Freddy, let's go" The boss said and he made a singnal to the one who was holding Hayner to the back. He let go of Hayner who fell to the ground.

"B-But boss!" The boy was cut of by one of the others who hissed in his ear

"The boss said let's go so get moving your fat ass aight?!"

They all got out of there quicker than some one running for their life.

Hayner tried to stand up but fell to the ground as fast as he tried to move.

"Woaw Chikcken wuss what the hell did you say to them that would make them want to kill you hu? Hahaha you look like shit man"

"S-ss shut up you jerk!!" Hayner practical screamd the last words leaving Seifers face blank probably shoked by the suddenly anger that came from Hayner.

He tried to stand up once again but faild misserbly but when he was bout to hit the ground Seifer caught him and he helped him so he could stand.

"I don't need your help Seifer, just leave me alone!" Hayner turned around so Seifer was facing his back.

"Yeah right it looked like you had every thing under control. You can't ever stand straight by your self" His voice was growing more iritating.

Hayner looked down in shame. He was right, he can't even defend him self.

"you're right, sorry."

"Don't be. It's not like I care, hey let me see that eye." He grabed Hayners right arm and in respond Hayner cried out in pain and fell to his knees embracing his wounded arm.

"Oh shit sorry didn't know they broke your arm. You have to see a doctor for that you know. It's not looking too good. Actually it's.. wow it's really crooked haha." Seifer's voice was somehow warm and something that seemd like not too Seiferlike.

"It's.. It's okay I just need to get home.."

"Get home to what you live alone. Who's gonna take care you?"

Seifer helped Hayner to his feet once again and took his hand to Hayners face stroking his chin, he touch the skin around the bleeding eye. Hayner twiched in pain when Seifers fingers ran over his sore eye.

"I'm taking you to the hospital."

"No you can't! They'll know it and I'll have to move to a fosterhome or something! And I can't afford the hospital bills. I'm already behind this month payment for my apartment. They took my money when they had me pinned down" Hayner talked fast and was now in a hyperactive mode. Seifer who preferd calm and cool people did not like Hayners childish and over active behavior.

"Hey hey I didn't ask you to tell me bout your hole fucking life story okay?, and calm ther heck down or I'll leave you here to die" Hayner took a moment to calm down, to find his head so he was able to breath normal again.

"Now I'm taking you to the hospital what ever you like it or not chicken wuss" Seifer punched Hayner lightly on his good arm and turned him around to walk him to the hospital.


	2. The begining

Neither one of them said a word until they reached the hospital door and Hayner broke the silence.

"uhm. Thanks for .. you know." Seifer looked at Hayner with narrowed eyes.

"No problem Chicken wuss, when you get better I'm going to beat the crap out of you for being stupid and walking in dark alleys alone at night."

Seifer actually smiled. He smiled at Hayner and he couldn't bealive it. He smiled! It was really cute tough for being Seifer. Oh no I did not just call Seifer cute or did I?

"Wait here I'll get some one to help you"

He walked forwad to the disk and asked the lady where the emrgency room was. She pointed down the hall and Seifer waved Hayner over.

"Hey this guy needs some medical attenti-" Seifer was cut off by a nurse who saw Heyner.

"OH DEAR CHILD WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"

"Ehh..yeah that's him. I'm going now" Seifer was just about to leave when the hysterical nurse took him by his jacket and dragged him in the room Hayner was shown to.

"Of course I need your help young boy, you look like you're a strong and healthy young man. I need you to hold his hand steady while I put it in place"

Seifer smiled and evil smile, he knew this would hurt like hell and he wouldn't miss this for the anything in the world.

"Okay on tree, one.. two" CRACK Hayner cried out another painfilled scream that was heart breaking.

Seifer thought that he would enjoy this but he didn't, he felt sad for Hayner and actually withouth thinking stroke Hayners hand to get him on other thoughts while the nurse went to get a band aid and other suppleys to clean Hayner up. When Hayner realised this he blushed terribly and looked away from Seifer who let go of Hayners arm and turned around probably blushing more than Hayner.

"you can sit down beside your friend while I take a look at that eye."

He sat down in a chair next to the hospital bed Hayner was siting on.

She had Hayner taking off his shirt and vest so she could put a bandaid that his arm could rest in. Seifer looked at Hayners taned body and thinking that he never had thought how much muscle Hayner had to be so skinny and tiny compared to Seifers own body. He blushed more over the thought that he was cheking out Hayner.

The nurse cleaned up the blood and put some bandaids on Hayners cuts and wounds, the eyes was swollen and shared the color red, blue and yellow. He had to wear an eyepatch for one week at least until he would be abel to see again.

"You should be glad that you didn't loose yor sight young boy, I really think it would be the best to tell the police and you shouldn't sleep alone for at least a couple of weeks or so to be on the safe side, you live with your parents right?"

"I don't know any one I can... I kind of live alone right now. And none of my friends have room for me." Hayner said looking down knowing neither one of his friends actually would want him to sleep at their house.

"Then you're staying with me" Seifer spoke up. Hayner looked confused when Seifer said that he could stay with him. It wasn't anything like Seifer and he wondered if Seifer had got a hit in the head too.

"Awh well look at that! Isn't it just great!" The nurse almost sang the words.

Later Hayner was sitting in the waiting room for Seifer.

"I wonder where he is.."

"I'm done we're ready to go now." Seifer said making Hayner almost jump from the chair.

Ready? What does he mean by that? Shouldn't I pay some one for something, this isn't right..Hayner thought. He looked over at Seifer who was loosing his temper. Again.

"Come on chicken wuss I don't have all day I need to sleep too you know!" He dragged Hayner out of the hospital. When they came to Seifers home it was already 3 in the morning.

" I don't really do these things. Letting people in my condo or even helping people at all I hope you know that, this isn't going to happend again and only god knows why I helped you today . You're sleeping on the couch by the way" He pulled out a pillow and some blankets and threw them on Hayner who still was shocked over Seifers little speak.

Seifer walked to his room and closed the door with a slam.

A few days later Hayner was watching tv half awake when Seifer opend the door with a slam.

"Had a nother bad day at work?" Seifer glared at Hayner who looked like a child with thoes big eyes, it felt like he could see right threw him.

"Yea why do you care bout that any way? Mind your own bussines."

Seifer took of his beanie and threw it on the kitchen tabel. For a moment he didn't move, he just stood there facing the window. Hayner wasn't even sure he was breathing.

Hayner thought of how the two boys had almost been friends over the past days and Hayner actually enjoying the time he spent with Seifer. He got to learn things he never would have thought about Seifer. One thing was that Seifer wouldn't leave the house dirty, hell would break out if there was a single spot left on the tabel. He didn't seem like that type of person.

Seifer had come home every break he had checking in on Hayner. Seeing if he wanted anything or if he was hungry. The first time Seifer came home at lunch Hayner was chocked cause he was going threw Seifers kitchen despretly searching for food. He had made quite an mess and Seifer wasn't too happy about that. He'd thrown Hayner out on the street and started to clean the hole house, and half hour later he wen't back to work withouth letting Hayner get in the apartment. Hayner sat on the side walk for 3 hours waiting for Seifer. When he came back from work the only thing Hayner said was that he thought Seifer was a such a jerk for kicking him out for 3 hole hours. Apart from that they've had quite a good time. Hayner had started to really see the good sides in Seifer and he liked them. Maby a bit too much.

"umh." Hayner walked up to Seifer in the kitchen. Not too close he wasn't sure Seifer was mad or really mad at the time. To break the silence Hayner tried to make contact with Seifer "Soo.. Seifer.. What's for dinner?" Seifer turned around to face Hayner staring right into Hayners eyes. Hayner was almost paralyzed and lost in Seifers blue green eyes. He had never thought of how handsome Seifer really was. But he had thought of why Seifer didn't had a girlfriend. Maby he didn't have time for one when he was working day and some times night chifts. "I have to work the night so you'll have to order something I don't know." He said in a low voice, almost like a whisper that only was ment for Hayner. His dark voice was aching in Hayners head like there wasn't anything else in his head but Seifers voice.

"Oh okay but what about you? Arn't you going to eat anything?" He said hoping that Seifer wasn't going to kill him any second now. " I'm fine." He said turning around grabbing his beanie and keys and heading for the door.

Hayner let out a sigh. He had hold his breath for a while afrade for breathing when he was close Seifer when he was on his bad bad mood. More bad than usual that is.

"Seifer wait!" Hayner ran after Seifer trying to reach for his arm but Seifer spun around and Hayner had no time to stop so he bumbed into Seifer who catched him before he could fall to the floor. "Ouch.." Hayner touched his wounded eye carefully.

"What do you want Hayner? I need to get to work and you need to be more carefull with that eye." Seifer let go of Hayner and stepped back.

"I.. I was just wondering when you'll be home" Seifer looked another way not willing to face Hayner at all.

"Late. So don't stay up."

"Bu-" Seifer cut him off with "I said I'll be home late so don't stay up. Order a pizza or something, theres munny in the second drawer. Cause you can't use the freaking microoven YOU BROKE IT!" He spoke as he walked to the elevator leaving Hayner in his confused state.

"Oh geez I wounder what's wrong now" Hayner stated when he walked back into the apartment.

Seifer came home late and found Hayner sleeping in his bed, Seifers bed. In the middle. " Oh god no. Not now.." Seifer thought that he didn't have the heart to wake Hayner up but then he changed his mind. "Don't go soft on me now Seifer" He said low to himself.


	3. Fever

As you might understand none of the characters are mine. This is total fan made and it's a fan fiction gift for a friend who wanted a SeixHay story. Hope ya all like it it's my first try in a really long time. No flames plz. AND COMMENT :D3

* * *

"Hey wake up chicken wuss!" He pulled Hayners leg. But when he didn't get any response so he pulled him onto the floor.

"Ah HEY! Watch my arm you beanie freak!!" Hayner felt the anger fill him up from the bottom of his toes up to his head. Seifer had been mean even since yesterday when they've fighted about why the micro oven was broken and who was responsible for it.

"Beaine freak you say Chicken wuss?!" Seifer sat his foot on Hayners chest when he tried to stand up. "Get your smelly foot of me beanie freak bastard!" Hayner tried once more to get up but Seifer puched him back onto the floor.

"Shut the hell up you worth less peace of shit. And may I ask what the hell are you doing sleeping in MY bed, in MY room. I told you to not go in here! You can't even do one single thing you're asked to. You really are useless chicken wuss! No wonder your friends left you" Seifer removed his foot and by the look on his face he probably regretet saying the last thing. Hayner just stared up at Seifer. He didn't move and he didn't breath.

Hayner got up trying to get past Seifer when he held out his arm catching Hayner.

"Ha-" But Seifer never got to say anything cause Hayner was now furious and sceaming ontop of his lungs

"NO!, You're not going to say anything. I get it okay!! I'm worthless and nobody would ever give a shit if I died right here and now. I actually thought we were friends now Seifer but you're always going to be a dick! I HATE you! You're the worst friend any one could ever have! We came along fine until yesterday when you started acting like a jerk again! You.. you're.. ARGH BEAINE FREAK!" The last part kind of came out funny cause Hayner didn't have any thing left to say so he ended his sentence with beanie freak, like he always tend to do when he's to mad to think straight he says things without thinking ahead.

He ran out of Seifers room and locked him self in the bathroom.

Seifer knocked on the bathroom door. "Hayner.. Come out of the bathroom."

"No I don't wan't to talk to you right now. You'll have to break in the door if you want it to open!"

BANG... Hayner stared at the door terrified.. Oh god he's going to kill me now was Hayners thought

BANG...

BOOM and the bathroom door was open.

Seifer walked in and reasched for Hayner grabbing him by the collar and slaming him into the wall. Presing his body against Hayners so he couldn't move.

Hayner whimperd under Seifers warm body against Hayners cold smaller one. Hayner grew hot inside when he felt Seifers hips pressed against his own.

"Okay I'm only going to say this once. You do NOT call me a beanie freak twice and lock your self up in MY bathroom. OKAY?!" Seifer stared at Hayner who looked away.

He took Hayner by his jaw forcing Hayner to look him in the eyes.

Hayner tried to get out of Seifers grip but Seifer only pressed his body harder on Hayners. That didn't function the way it was ment to be cause Hayner grew red in the face when he let out a little moan when Seifer had slammed their bodys harder than the first time against the cold bathroom wall. Seifer just stared and his face expressen went from really angry to totaly confused. Seifers first thought was that maybe he'd hurted Hayners arm. Yeah of course that's why he made that.. Sound.. Seifer let go of Hayner and went into his bedroom slamming the door behind him.

Hayner slid down the wall leaning against it. Tears filled Hayners eyes and this was the first time Hayner had cried since they've had his arm placed right in the hospital.

Hot tears ran down hayners flushed cheeks. He saw a blurry reflection in the mirror that was infront of him on the floor. He burried his head in his arms trying not to face his self reflection.

Next day when Seifer woke up and needed to use the bathroom Hayner was still sitting on the floor. Head burried in his arms who leaned into his knees. Seifer wasn't abel to tell if Hayner was sleeping or not so he decided to tapp Hayner on his shoulder. No response. He tapped again and still no response. Seifer picked up Hayners smaller body and carried him into the livingroom where Hayner slept on the couch. Seifer couldn't not notice how extreamly hot the other smaller boy seemed to be. Seifer took his hand and let it slide from Hayners jaw to his forhead. When the trembling hand was on Hayners hot forhead Seifer knew that Hayner must've been sick cause he sat all night in the cold bathroom. Hayners high fever worried Seifer, could he really just leave him home alone or not? He didn't want to meet a dead body when he came home for work.

At lunch time Seifer was home from work to check in on Hayner who still was sleeping on the couch. When Seifer had checked Hayners fever it semed it had gotten worse. So he tried to wake him up as carefully as possible this time.

"Hayner...Chiken wuss?" He checked his pulse just to be on the safe side.

"Hayner you got to wake up now. Or I'll have to carry you to the hostpital and I don't want to okay so just wake up."

Seifer let his hand once again stoke against Hayners chin wondering if he felt it or not.

"u..uh.." Hayner slowly opend his eyes.

"Chiken wuss.. you're sick and I'm taking you to the hospital"

Seifer tried to make Hayner look at him so he knew Hayner was abel to at least hear something he was saying.

"N..no.. We've already been there...You're wrong, I'm fine." Hayner tried to get up but the chockful pain stroke Hayner who fell in Seifers arm.

"As I just said. I'm taking you to the hospital. Again" Hayner looked up at Seifer remembering yesterday. He let go of Seifers arms witch he was leaning into and pushed Seifer away. "No just get me some medicine and I'll be fine." Hayner turned around in the chouch. Looking into Seifers eyes was one of the last thing right now that he wanted. Seifer sighed troubelsome cause of the stubborn teenager infront of him.

"Right it's your call. Die if you want to. I'll get back to work now. Eat this and try to sleep. I'll be home at dinner time checking in on you."

Hayner shut his eyes. Blocking the thoughts about last night.

* * *

Plz comment and tell me what you think :3

Some advice maybe and do you have any proposal tell me then.


	4. What comes next?

yaaay 4th chapter is up! I wonder what will happen?

Not my characters. My story though.

* * *

Seifer came home around dinner time. Hayner was sitting and holding onto his knees and rocking slowly back and forth in the corner of the couch. Crying. Seifer just dropped the grocery stores bags and walked over to Hayner.

"Hey Hayner why are you crying?" Seifer had a sad face. It was like someone really close just had died. Or like the eyes of a puppy when it really want it's owners attention but the owner doesn't have time.

Hayner peeked up at Seifer with his puffy red eyes.

" I.. I- I just f-feel s.. So useless, I just sit around here. Doing nothing. I can't even keep m-my f-friends." He sobbed and sniffled. Continuing his speech "You're right Seifer. I'm not worth any of this. I-I don't deserve your help and I.. I"

His tears started to run down his cheeks like a river. Seifer felt like something died inside of him when he saw Hayner like this. He had gotten to know the best sides of Hayner and he had really started to take an interest in the smaller boy. And he would lie if he said that he didn't check Hayner out once in a while. It hurted to much to see him like this, and it was his own fault.

"Stop it. Just stop that bullshit." Hayner looked up at Seifer.

"You know it's true, you said it yourself" Hayner stated in a low voice. Trying to wipe the tears of his face.

"I say a lot of things, I didn't mean what I said to you last night. I was tired and I had a shitty day at work.."

Seifer sat down beside Hayner, who felt the tears filling up his eyes again. Hayner felt a certain rush from his head to his heart. The feeling was spreading fast and it felt like a flower was opening to welcome the morning sun. Seifer lifted up Hayner in his arms. He hugged him. It took Hayner a while to get what just happened. But when he did he put his arms around Seifers neck and once again, the tears bursted out.

Seifer just sat there, with a feverish boy on his knee, rocking him like a baby. Hugging him tighter. Letting his hand run through the smaller boys hair.

"I.. Didn't mean what I said. I had a hard week that's all." Seifer whispered in Hayners ear.

"I'm sorry I've made so much trouble for you Seifer" Seifer sat Hayner down on the couch.

Hayner didn't want to let go, Seifer was so cold and it felt so good. So right.

"Don't mention it, I like having you around" Seifer smiled. Then Hayner noticed that the smile faded and Seifer looked down.

"I'm sorry, it feels like I'm the one causing you all this pain."

"No, don't say that. I wouldn't be here if it wearn't for you. You've been taking really good care of me and I'm really grateful for it. You're a truly good friend Seifer" Hayner smiled taking Seifers hand and squeezing it hard.

"You.. Really see me as a friend? After how I've treated you. Locking you out, throwing you around?"  
"Well, we had our good times to right? Besides, you're the one who brings me food"

Haynes childish smile made Seifer laugh

"Yea that's one thing for sure."

He let go of Seifers hand.

"How's your fever now?" Seifer put a hand on Hayners head.

"It's better, the medicine just kicked in"

"Good, well I better make us dinner. Try to rest meanwhile"

"Sir, yes sir!" Hayner laid down on the couch.

This was a odd moment for both of them. Both blushing under the thought of how close they were now. Hayner was thinking about how much he wanted to hug Seifer again, hating himself for wanting him so much.

Seifer on the other hand, trying to make dinner, thought about how much he wanted to just take Hayner right there and then on the couch. Thinking he was mad he tried to block the pervert thoughts by thinking about work. That didn't work to well..

They sat in silence at the dinner table. Seifer poking and playing around with his food as always before starting to eat it, Hayner always finished first.

Seifer looked up at the hungry boy who almost swallowed the whole plate.

"You'll get a tummy ache if you eat that fast, that's why you're still sick."

"Yes mom." Hayner said teasing.

Seifer dropped his fork to the floor.

"You said what now?" Hayners smile vanished.

"I uh.. Nothing" He scratched the back of his head with the good arm. While leaning on the back of the share.  
"Oh but I think I heard you say something.." Seifer made an evil face and stood up

"I.. What are you doing?.. "

"What does it look like son?" Seifer was just about to walk over to Hayner as he made it for the run.

"Where do you think you're going?" Seifers laugh echoed in the whole apartment.

"I'M SO SORRY I SAID THAT TO PISS YOU OFF, IKNOWYOUDON'TLIKEITANDI'LLNEVERDOITAGAINISWEAR!!!!!" Hayner hid behind the sofa.

"Awh I just wanted to plaaay with you for a bit Hayner, you don't feel like playing with me today?"

"Eeeeeeeep!" Hayner screamed when Seifer picked him up and started to tickle him

The struggle began.

"You may beet me in the battlefield but you'll never win this fight"

"PLZHAVEMERCY!"

"I don't know the word mercy"

Hayner tried desperately to push by Seifer, he didn't success the first time. But the second he rolled over Seifer and they fell off the couch down to the floor.

Seifer on top of Hayner.

Hayner with his legs under and in between Seifers.

Seifers lips locked on Hayners.

Hayners hands trailing down Seifers face.

* * *

Hohoho.. Q _____ Q You wanna know what will happen?


	5. Please come home

While Seifer sank deeper and deeper into their kiss his heavy body was causing Hayner breathing problems. Hayner broke their kiss and looked up at Seifer with his puppy dog eyes. Searching for a response, he thought he would get a happy type of response but Seifer just stood up and when he was about to leave Hayner reached out for his hand but was slapped away immediately. "Don't you ever touch me again you filthy little maggot, I never want to see you again.."

"But-.. Seifer? Please? Just"

"NO! I don't ever want to see you again! GET IT? OR ARE YOU STUPID?!"

Hayner was trying to stand up when Seifer hit him right across the face.

"DON'T EVER COME HERE AGAIN! YOU USELESS PATHETIC FAG!"

"Seifer I thought you.. I.." Hayners eyes slowly died.

"That I cared? About you? I felt sorry for your little ugly ass cause you're a little cry baby everyone hates, okey?! You don't mean ANYTHING! NOW GO!"

Seifer screamed and his cold eyes stared right through Hayner like he didn't exist.

As the tears came like a river from Hayners baby blue eyes he got up and ran out of the door, past Seifer, out of the apartment and the building, into the cold.

Seifer went to his room and slammed the door behind him. He fell to his knees, and there it was, the first snow. Making everything white and beautiful.

Hayner cried so hard and his heart screamed out in the aching pain, cause he now know he liked Seifer more than just a friend. He didn't know what to do now, Seifer had mumbled something about selling Hayners apartment and that was something that wasn't going to happen now. Seifer just stood in his room, facing the mirror.

"What are you doing Seifer?" He asked himself. A voice in his head started to take form.

/You know you like him, so what's the prob?/

"I do not! I'm not gay!"

/Yeaaaaa… Well that's what they all say.. Don't they?/

"Who are you?! How did you get inside my head?!"

/I am your other half Seifer, I am you. Always been here, always will/

"I.. Don't understand.." Seifer looked into the mirror, once again facing his scarred self.

/What are you scared of?/ the voice inside his head sounded like a girl. A womans voice.

"I'm not scared! I'm not scared of anything!"

/Well Seifer, what seems to be the problem? You know you're in love with the little guy/

It was silent for a couple of minutes. /Kinda cute his he, so I don't see why you're ashamed of yourself. He's quite a catch Seifer! Why fear something that's good for you?/

"But others.. Will know.. And I..I-" He was cut of by the voice.

/SINCE WHEN DID YOU CARE OF WHAT OTHERS SAID BOY?/

Seifer fell to the floor trying to block the sound of the screaming voice, but nothing helped

"AAAAGH please stop it!!!!! WHO ARE YOU ANYWAY?! LEAVE ME ALONE"

The voice stopped ringing in his ears and Seifer could finally stand up, looking into the mirror but this time facing a younger self.

"I was so little.."

He looked out side of the window. Seeing Hayners back before he went around the corner.

"What have I done?.. I've hurt the one who finally loves me back.. I…"

Seifer turned around heading for the door.

Later on Seifer tried to find Hayner in the streets. It was dark now, so he barely saw anything.

He asked a bypassing older man if he had seen him. He said he had seen a young looking boy, quite small with nothing on his arms just around the corner. Probably hiding from something or someone as it looked.

Seifer didn't bother to thank the man he just ran the direction he had being pointed in.

"Hayner? Are you here?!"

No response.

"Hayner.. Please if you're here.. Come out now.. I'm really.. I'm truly sorry for everything.."  
Hayner appeared from the shadows in a alley a couple of meters away from Seifer.

"Sorry for everything? Does that involve ever meeting me?"

"Hayner please.. I didn't mean what I said back there.. I panicked"

"You mean telling me I'm a useless? That I don't matter at all? THAT I MIGHT BE BETTER OF DEAD? WELL YOU'RE LUCKY! I'M GONNA FUCKING SHOOT MYSELF IF IT'LL MAKE YOU FEEL ANY BETTER!"

Hayner turned away and started to waggle away in the cold snow.

Seifer ran after him and turning Hayner to face him.

"I'm so sorry for what I said, I really am. You need to listen to me, please Hayner.."

"I don't want to.. I got nothing left to live for now, you don't want me, nobody wants me.." Hayner looked down into the ground

"NO! Don't talk like that!" Seifer shaked him. "What I said back there.. Was a lie, I like you, I need you.. I just.. Didn't know how to react. I now I'm a bastard, a bitch, jerk whatever. Call me whatever you want but I'm not letting you go that easily"

"What do you want Seifer? Me to forgive you? Well I forgive you for finally telling me the truth. Can I go now?" Hayner tried to shake Seifer off.

When the grip around Hayners arms tightened and Seifers hot lips met Hayners almost blue one. There was nothing else than silence. The town was sleeping. Warmth from Seifers body started to transfer to Hayners. Hayners hair and clothes was wet after laying in the snow crying for a half a hour. Hayners heart stopped for a second before opening his mouth just a little. Allowing Seifers wet tongue enter.

Seifer pushed their bodies together as his hands went up to Hayners cold face. Hayner started to kiss him back, forgetting everything that had happened just for a moment. The stone from Hayners heart had fell down, a hot messy feeling was taking it's place, butterflies had started to take form in his body.

When Seifer finally stopped kissing Hayner he looked down, a red face looking down on his shoes. "Seifer.. A… Are you.. Crying?" Hayner tried to remember how to speak.

Seifer didn't say a word. He just cried. And cried.. And cried.

He looked up at Hayner.. Tears covering every bit of his cheeks.

"I am so.. so sorry for what I said Hayner.. You don't know how sorry I am.. Please come home again.."

Hayner saw the purity of shame, sadness and longing in Seifers eyes, he saw how sorry he was and that he meant what he said."

"I love you Seifer.. So if I'm coming home with you tonight. It's not as friends.. I can't take not being with you anymore.. I don't want more mean comments.. No more hate.."  
Seifer smiled and kissed Hayner again and then lifting him up carrying him back to the apartment.


	6. Past

Finally entering the apartment Seifer let Hayner down but just for a moment before he locked the door behind him to start kiss Hayner again. Inside of the apartment it was hot, really hot.

So Seifer started to take of Hayners clothes throwing them inside of the bathroom, since they were wet Hayner didn't object at all. When Hayner was only in his underwear Seifer lifted him up and carried him to his bedroom. He trailed small kisses down Hayners neck, making the younger boy laugh. Kissing above Hayners almost healed eye and pulling Hayner into his arms and just laying there, watching Hayners almost naked body. Hayner wasn't to happy about being the only one in his boxers. So he smoothly tried to take of Seifers T-shirt. But when his hand had ran over Seifers stomach his hand was removed.

"No.. Please don't" Hayner didn't understand why not?

"Why not?.." Seifer sighed.

"I just.. Not today okay?" Hayner seemed dissatisfied.

"Yes today, please Seifer? Are you scared of showing a little skin?"

"Not that it's just.."

"What? You've never had a problem wearing that robe of yours.. Showing your stomach to the whole world.." Hayner giggled.

"It's not that.." Seifer was dead serious but Hayner didn't give in.

Hayner started to kiss Seifers neck, to lead him into other things to think of.

"Mmh.." Seifer purred like a kitten, which was oddly enough not surprising for Hayner who giggle at times but slowly was getting what he wanted.

Pulling Seifers shirt up slowly after kissing each inch of his stomach that was showing, pulling it up a bit more and it was finally up. When Seifer started to notice it his muscle tensed and Hayner quickly pulled the shirt of Seifers head throwing it behind him onto the floor.

"Gotcha!" Hayner kissed Seifers muscle after hand and his small hands ran up and down Seifers hot body.

"No Hayner. It's enough, I need my shirt.. Please stop it." Hayner looked up at Seifer, who seemed to be ashamed of something. Hayner sat up on Seifer, looking into his eyes.

"What is it? There's something you're not telling me.."

"Nothing you want to know, so please just.. Give me my shirt.." Seifer looked down.

"Why not go get it yourself?" Hayner watched Seifers response in his face.

"Please Hayner.. Stop doing this to me."

"Doing what Seifer? I was just out in the cold after ha-" he was cut of by Seifer once again.

Seifer pushed him of off him, standing up walking away from the bed to get the shirt.

Seifers back was covered with scars. Big ones, smaller ones, old ones and new ones.

Hayner went into a complete shock when he saw Seifers back. Seifer returned to the bed, standing by it's side looking down at the floor with his shirt in his hand and his other hand clenching.

"Seifer I.. Didn't know.. I'm.. Why?"

"It's a long story.. I don't really want to talk about it.."

Hayner pulled Seifer down onto the bed, taking the shirt and putting it on the side and pulling Seifer into a hug. Seifer just laid there in silence. Kinda sad now.

Hayners hands went back and forth Seifers backside, to feel his scars if they were real or not.

His hands went up to Seifers face.

"I want to know Seifer. Please tell my why.. And how"

"I don't want you to know." Hayner couldn't believe this, for just a couple of hours he was stumbling around in the cold snow, before that he and Seifer had been arguing, and before that it was just like the other weeks. Now, he had Seifer in his arms, feeling Seifers scars on his back and tried to understand why, how and when.

"I love you Seifer, please tell me. I really need to know."

"You don't really need to know at all.. It's nothing big.."

"IT IS! It is something big! It's a really big problem! I can't believe it. Haven't you told anyone about this? How has it happened?"

"You know why I live alone?"

"Cause you don't have a family? Like me?"

"Well yea partly. I have a dad, which I lived with until I turned 15 and ran away"

"Wha.. Why?"

"I work at his car shop now.. Nobody else want me at their place.. They think I'll steal or do more damage than help.. And I need money"

"So? It is your dad that does this to you?"

"It started out when the rest of the family died when I was.. Like only.. 4 or something.."

Hayner just stayed quiet.

"And.. He blamed it on me.. So I had to get punished. And so it went on.. And it still happens. But only when I get mad or break something.. It's really not that bad. I get a good pay check in the end of every month that keeps me out of his house. So I don't complain."

"You can't let him keep beat you up Seifer.. It's not good or sane at all."

"Well I need the job.. Or else he'll.. I need the job, and I don't want to live with him.."

"He did something else to you when you were small didn't he?" Hayner was kind of a bright kid, street smart. So nothing went pass Hayner. Though he didn't think of what slipped out of his mouth from time to time.

"I really don't want to talk about it" Tears were forming in the corner of Seifers eyes but as quickly as they came he whipped them off.

"Seifer.. You need to quit that job.. I'll help you but you'll need to quit the job.. I can't believe this…"

"Nobody will have me"

"I know the people in this town, I know where you can get a job if I talk to them first." Hayner smiled and kissed Seifers forehead.

Seifer smiled back and kissed Hayner slightly on the mouth.

"Thank you Hayner. For everything. For forgiving me and not hating me."

"What do you wanna do with the munny?"

"What money?" Seifer looked up at Hayner.  
"The munny we'll get from selling my apartment of course!"

"Haha.. Hah.. I don't know. Buy you a pretty dress and some make up since I won't be the one staying home taking care of the children missy!"

"Hahahah so I'm the wife now? And since when did we decide to get children?"

"When did WE decide to sell your apartment?"

"Touché" Seifer kissed Hayner while pushing him so he was on top, locking his hands and pinning his smaller body against his much bigger.

Hayner moaned loud when Seifer bit him in the neck.

"So that's the way you like it pretty boi?" Seifer laughed an evil laugh while biting Hayner again and slowly pushing his knee between Hayners leg causing the smaller boy to shiver.

"Uughh.. Seifer.. Please don't tease me."

"But I like it so much." Kissing and nibbling Hayners ear he slowly unbuttoned his own pants and throwing them on the floor.


	7. The end

Hayners moan grew louder and louder as Seifer bit harder and harder on Hayners pale pink flesh.

"I.. Seifer please.." said Hayner with tears of pleasure in his eyes.

"You what?" Seifer looked down on his newly won loved one.

"Seifer I want uhm.. to" Hayner blushed. Feeling ashamed of him wanting Seifer so much.

"OH..that.. Well.." Seifer slow let his hand trail down Hayners legs and sneaking in between them.

A loud moan escaped from Hayners mouth, but his mouth was soon enough covered with Seifers lips once again.

Hayners hands trailed down the spine of Seifers back. Touching his scars, feeling every inch of Seifers secret.

Seifer wanted more out of this, he didn't want Hayner to moan from his touch, he wanted him to scream of pleasure, passionated pain and love.

So he let his hands pull down Hayners boxers and he sank his head between Hayners smaller legs.

"Uh I.. What are you- ah!" Hayner was cut off by the sudden reaction down where Seifer was exploring his body.

Hayner blushed terribly now, breathing harder than ever, trying not to scream. Bitting his lower lip when he slowly starts to feel a bitter taste in his mouth, blood.

Seifers wet toung circled around Hayners so to say private area when Hayners hands grabbed Seifers hair trying to hold on to something.

Seifer responded by taking a firm grip on Hayners thighs starting the motion even faster and harder, sucking more intensive to get Hayner to make more noice.

"S.. S-ss-eifer I. Ah.. I'm goin to.. Mhmm c--cc aah.!!"

/You better cum you little twat/ Seifer thought, he better not be doing this bad.

But right before Seifer was about to finish Hayner pushed his head away.

"Aht are u doing?!" Seifer look disappointed.

"I thought that. I want to, with you." Hayner pushed Seifer to his back in the bed.

"You what?" And Seifer was soon to find out.

Hayner pulled down Seifers boxers and to a not too big surprise there was big surprise waiting for him there.

Seifer didn't know how to cope with this but he sure was gonna try.

Leaning his head down to please Seifer he felt a sudden urge to have his loved one inside of him just like he had dreamed of so many times.

After a while of Seifers moans and hard breathing trying to stand against the rash feeling, Hayner stopped right in time.

"Hayner I am so confused of what you're doing right now. Let one an' another finish?!"  
"Seifer.." Hayner breathed heavily while laying down on his back. Trying to pull Seifer over him.

"T.. Uhm. Ah. T-ake me.. Seifer." Seifers face went first from confused to chocked, then from that to evil.

"I see." Seifer had no plan on waiting so he pulled Hayner close to him and went right through.

Screams and moand from Hayner could be heard in the whole house. Good thing that not many people lived close by.

Seifer picked up on speed from his own feeling and from what he sensed from Hayners body.

Looking into each others eyes. While knowing it all would be alright. They had each other. Each other to trust, to love and to lean on.

All the pride was swallowed, mostly by Seifer. While they were screaming each others name when they both reached climax in the cold winter night.

Seifer went out of Hayner, laying on his back, trying to catch his breath. Pulling his smaller lover into his arms. They fell asleep as soon as they had kissed and said goodnight.

" I love you, Seifer. I really do"  
" I'm not gonna say anything, you already know it" Seifer kissed Hayner on the forehead.


End file.
